Penguins of Madagascar The Movie
by horrorcentralPoM
Summary: My own insights on a movie for them designed by me! Skipper suddenly is falling into deep sleep easily, Kowalski has been having major headaches, and Rico keeps hearing voices from things that are not there. Will Private be able to prove he's more than just a kid? My first story that's Rated T...


Penguins of Madagascar- The Movie

It started out as a normal day in central park zoo. Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico were all asleep in their bunks. The alarm beside the bed went off at 5:00 am. Skipper yawned as he sat up in the bunk. He clicked the button on the top of the alarm, and it stopped ringing. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes while standing up right. Then he turned around to face the bunks, and said- "Boys time to get up…" in an unusual lazy tone.

The other penguins got up instantly bursting with energy. "What are we doing today Skipper?" Private asked with a smile. Skipper though didn't reply as his head was down, and his eyes were closed. "Skipper?" Private said with a confused gaze. Private walked over to Skipper, and nudged him with his flipper. Skipper opened his eyes quickly, and said- "what happened?". Private stepped back, and said- "Skipper you fell asleep while standing". "Oh I guess I'm a little tired…" Skipper said.

Skipper bucked up, and said- "all right now we're training up on the…zzz…. Habitat!" he said while suddenly waking up again. "Skipper are you okay?" Kowalski asked. "Yeah I'm fine…zzz…. I mean what?" Skipper asked waking up again. "Skipper I think you're too tired to do training" Kowalski said. "No I am not… I am fine" Skipper said with a serious tone. "Skipper I think it's best you stay here, and rest up" Kowalski said. "I don't have to…" Skipper said. "Skipper I order you" Kowalski said with a glare to him.

Private and Rico gasped. Kowalski never ever told Skipper he ordered him to do anything. Skipper seemed to be shocked as well. Kowalski then pointed to his bunk, and said- "sleep now!". Skipper hung his head down, and went over to his bunk, and lay down. "Now we'll take care of all the problems while Skipper is sleeping" Kowalski told the other two. The other two both nodded to the lieutenant.

Private and Rico followed Kowalski out of the hatch. "Okay Private check up on Marlene, I got the lemurs, and Rico check up on the park residents" Kowalski said to each of them. Private started out to the otter habitat, and Rico went over to the entrance. Kowalski started for the lemur habitat, and then the sky came into view, and a title showed up…

(The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie)

Kowalski was inside the lemur habitat listening to Julian's talk about dancing, or ladies or whatever he seemed to be saying, but really Kowalski wasn't listening. He was thinking about Skipper's condition, and what to do about it. Julian seemed to not care if he was listening or not as he just kept talking even when he noticed Kowalski's glazed look. Kowalski wished he could just plug his mouth up, but he decided not to, and just let him talk.

Kowalski finally sighed, and stood up while going out of the habitat. Julian watched him leave with a confused look. Kowalski walked down the stone pathways. He put his flipper to his head as he felt a headache coming on, but he had more pressing matters to worry about. He climbed down the ladder, and looked over to Skipper in his bunk. Skipper was sleeping peacefully, and he twisted in his sleep, and the blanket wrapped around his body.

Kowalski smiled, and went over to his lab door; taking one more glance at Skipper. Skipper was now smiling in his sleep. Kowalski opened the door to his lab, and went inside to try to find a cure for Skipper…

~ (meanwhile with Private and Marlene)

"Are you sure that Skipper has a sleeping problem?" Marlene asked Private. Private nodded, and said- "he could barely stand without sleeping". "Hmm seems very serious" Marlene said while looking down, and pondering that question. "Yeah I'm worried about him…" Private said with a sad tone. Marlene patted him on his shoulder, and said- "I'm sure he'll be fine… he's been through worse things Private". "Yeah I guess you're right, but I just am worried…" Private said with a sad smile. "It's okay to be worried Private. Friends are suppose to be… for their other friends" Marlene said.

"Yeah, but the strangest thing happened today… you see Kowalski ordered Skipper to sleep back at the base, and it seemed like something else was going on in his mind…" Private explained. "Hmm I see now that does not sound like Kowalski" Marlene said. "Yeah and I don't know what to do… what if the same thing happens to Rico?" Private asked. "I don't know Private; maybe you should comfort them. They're probably just sad about what happened to Skipper." Marlene said with a reassuring smile.

"Perhaps you're right" Private said with a now visible grin. Marlene chuckled at his grin, and said- "now you better get going!" while pushing him out of her habitat. Private started on his way to the park where he knew Rico would be…

~ (the park)

Rico huddled into a ball next to a tree in the park. He held his flippers over his ear holes, and kept saying- "leave me a'lone" in a hushed voice. Private walked upon him in that position, and bent down to see what he was doing. He kept rocking back, and forth, and whispering "leave me a'lone". Private placed his flipper onto Rico's side, and Rico instantly bolted up into a sitting position. "Rico what's wrong?" Private asked.

Rico held fear and pain in his eyes as he said- "they're everywhere…" in a still hushed tone. Private looked around for people, but no one but him and Rico were in the park. "Who's everywhere Rico?" Private asked. "The voices… they hear me…. they see me" Rico answered in a slight giggle while rocking back and forth. Private was confused, but listened. He heard nothing, but the wind and the water ripples. "Rico maybe we should go home…" Private said as he held his flipper out to Rico.

Rico nodded, and gripped Private's flipper while he was pulled up. "I have no idea what's going on here, but I'm going to find out…" Private said with a determined voice.

H: so what do you guys think of my try at a movie? Pretty sucky right? Yeah I know I was never good at T rated things or movies so please don't be mean… anyway thank you for reading! What is going on with Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski? How will Private figure out? How will he fix it? Will Rico stop hearing voices? Will Skipper not be sleepy when he wakes up? Will Kowalski stop having headaches and pain while listening to people? Find out!


End file.
